Blonde Hair Under a Harvest Moon
by Daaman
Summary: Someone broke the thirds law and now young Naruto has been chased out of his village. he now needs a new home maybe he'll find it and love in Forget-Me-Not Valley. NarutoxCelia Naruto Harvest Moon X-over
1. Chapter 1: Life Left Behind

_I do not own Naruto._

_Please Read and Review_

_Someone broke the thirds law and now young Naruto has been chased out of his village. he now needs a new home maybe he'll find it and love in Forget-Me-Not Valley._

**Blonde Hair Under a Harvest Moon**

**Chapter 1  
Life Left Behind**

It was a night that Naruto dreaded every year, a night that always made the normally happy blonde depressed and reclusive. The night of the 10th of October, his birthday and the anniversary of the Defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of the Forth Hokage. It was days like this that he was thankful for the Thirds Law. The law had allowed for Naruto to at least be seen as a human to the younger generation and gave him a better chance at living a normal life. As he stared out of his window, looking at the center of the village full of festival lights and music. He remembered the night when he first found out about his prisoner and how he yelled at old man Hokage for keeping the secret from him.

"How could you do this to me I have a right to now what happened to me" yelled a young Naruto at the old man who took a puff from his pipe.

"Naruto you need to understand that I did it for your protection and also to give you a better chance at a happy life." said The Third Hokage.

"By lying to me, by making me ask myself everyday why I was looked at the way a was, why ANBU always stand on buildings near my house as if I might do something and why everything I own is destroyed on my birthday instead of getting presents." yelled Naruto as tears fell on his cheeks.

The old man sighed he knew that Naruto had a point but he felt he was still right and needed to explain his actions to the young newly instated shinobi .

"Naruto I did what I did because that seal was made to allow you to access the foxes chakra when you turn 13 which is a few weeks from now, but if you knew about the fox. you might have tried to force it out early which would've resulted in you being overloaded with the foxes malice and hate thus turning you into what everyone calls you a monster. And I would be damned if I would let that happen and if I had to hide things from you and lye to you and lose your trust it was a small price to pay." said a sad Hokage.

Naruto looked at the sad eyes of the old man. They told him that the old man didn't want to do what he did. The old man had done those things knowing that in the end the boy he looked at like a grandson might very well hate him. As he looked in those eyes he knew that he could not stay mad at the old man. The old man did what he did to prevent Naruto from becoming a monster and thus making sure he would spend his life as Naruto Uzamaki not the Kyuubi reborn.

"I'm still not happy that you hid it from me old man, but I know you did it to help me and if you say that I would've became a monster if I knew. Then I'll believe you what you did was in my best interest and I'm grateful for it. now can I leave I'm a little tired." said Naruto as he let out a loud yawn.

"one more thing before you leave Naruto. When you were born I had a law instated and that law states that no one is to speak of your tenant at anytime. I did it to make sure the kids you grew up with would see you as a human being, not something to be feared. someday you might be able to talk about it but I would wait a long time before you do such a thing. For I fear if they find out too early your chances at a happy life in this village will disappear. So keep this secret to yourself ok" said the serious Hokage.

Naruto looked at the man and merely nodded. He now knew that he would keep his mouth shut probably for the majority of his life and as he left the office he felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought of the consequences if the secret of his tenant ever got out to his generation.

Even now on his seventeenth birthday he still feels that shiver. It was true that since his training trip with Jiraiya he had not dealt with vandalism in his apartment but this would be the first October 10th he spent inside the village walls since he turned 13 and the he was nervous. He did not worry about his possessions those can be taken back or replaced without a big problem. but his biggest fear was some drunk would scream the secret to the whole village and words could not be taken back as easily. he still wasn't sure that if his generation was ready for his secret to be revealed.

As 10:00 pm came the fire works would go off symbolizing the moment when the Forth defeated the Fox. Instead of watching colorfully lit sky he climbed into bed hoping that at 2 in the mourning he would not have to jump out of a firebombed apartment.

Across the village stood two Chuunin that were not celebrating at the festival. They were on a mission but not under the orders of the Hokage. This was a self declared mission. A mission that will be able to make sure the truth was said to those who did not know it. They sat and looked at their watches waiting for 10:00 pm and the fireworks display

"are you sure that everything is in place" said one chuunin

"yes the notes will fall from the sky thanks to the fireworks and the genjutsu placed on the ones around town will dispel at precisely 10:00 according to that missing nin." said the second.

"it's a good thing we hired him it will take days for any higher ups to get it cleaned up and by that time everyone will know." replied the first

"yeah I thought the missing nin might be lying about the genjutsu but none of the Hyugas or genjutsu specialist have noticed and soon the demon will be seen for what it is." said the second.

The two then sat back and waited for the fireworks and the mission to begin.

The center of the village was bustling as a large crowd waited patently for the large display in the sky to begin. In this crowd many members of the Konoha 12 waited and enjoyed the celebrations.

"I heard that the display is going to be very big this year with special fireworks that take shapes of the Forth and the Kyuubi fighting." said Ino.

"yeah I can't wait, the fireworks display is always my favorite part of the festival" replied Sakura.

"The foods my favorite" said Chouji

"that's a surprise, hey what's your favorite part Hinata" said Kiba

"I like the play where they reenact the fight between the Forth and Kyuubi." said Hinata

"yeah I enjoy it as well, does anyone know how many more minutes before the fireworks?" asked Neji

"9:59 just a minute until the display starts" said Tenten.

The group of shinobi looked up to the night sky waiting for the giant display. Soon their patience was rewarded as the display began. Crimson explosions in the shape of a fox and golden sparks in the shape of the forth illuminated the sky. Then to the amazement of the crowd flyers started to fall from the sky. Gasp could be heard from all over the crowd which confused the members of the Konoha 12.

"what's going on" said Ino

"I don't know but those flyers must have some big news or something let me snag one." said Tenten

She then threw a senbon needle up and impaled one of the flyers and pulled back on a connected wire, bringing the flyer to her hand. The group gathered around to read the flyer and went wide eyed "**To those that were to young to remember the attack of the evil fox, your village has been lying to you. The forth did not kill the fowl beast he was only able to slow it down by turning it into a human form. For the last seventeen years the thing known as Naruto Uzamaki has lived here waiting to finish what it started. It is the beast reincarnate and we need to finish what the forth started tonight before it is to late. Simply ask anyone old enough to have seen and remember the attack and they can confirm this. Tonight we kill the beast**." the Konoha 12 were shocked and angry that they had been in harms way without any knowledge of it.

"the thing that killed my father was placed on my team how could the Hokage do this to us." said Sakura.

"I bet you he's the reason that Sasuke left" said Ino

"I'm an orphan because of him" said Tenten.

Everyone started agreeing each other. All of them had lost someone or something valuable to the fox and they were all wreathed with anger. They then saw a mob forming and stopped it saying it would be better if they got the first punch in and weaken it since they could trick the fox who thought it had their trust and quickly shot off to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was sudden jolted from his sleep hearing a knock on his door. expecting a mob to bust in he got into a defensive position but only to hear the knocking continue. He walked up to the door and looked through the eyehole to see his pink haired teammate. The blonde then opened the door to greet his long time friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here." asked Naruto

"You killed my father you bastard" yelled Sakura as she threw a chakra infused punch with all of her might at Naruto.

Naruto had no time to react to the punch and was sent through the outside wall of his apartment and fell down to the alley below. As he tried to get up he started to cough up blood.

"that wasn't a "you are annoying me punch" she was really trying to kill me" thought Naruto

He then heard the sound of shrunken whizzing towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way of the projectiles unfortunately thanks to the Sakura's punch he was too slow to avoid all the projectiles. After have some imbed themselves on his back he looked up to see Tenten with hate in her eyes. the same hate that he saw on the villagers faces over the years. He then took off running not knowing what to do. He had to get out of there something was terribly wrong. He found a small alley to hide in as he tried to figure out what was happening. As he caught his breath he looked up and saw a flyer plastered onto the side of the building. He looked at the flyer reading what it said. He then knew why his friends attacked him and that he was in deep trouble. He quickly ran all of his options threw his head.

"I have to get out of here or I'm dead." he thought

He then heard the sounds of a mob coming towards him, he knew one thing, he had to get out of the village. He pumped chakra into his legs and ran towards the village gate. The injures caused by Sakura and Tenten were slowing him down and every step he took it seemed that the mob made two and were slowly catching up. As he made it to the gate he tripped and fell to the ground he knew that it was all over. He sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the crowd to finally catch him. But a voice soft but strong called to him.

"Naruto get up, please you have to." said the voice

Naruto opened his eyes and saw seven figures standing there between him and the crowd. He then looked at the one that had spoken the words and saw it was Tsunade along with Shizune, the Jonin Instructors, Iruka, and Anko.

"Baa-chan" said a surprised Naruto.

"right on the money kiddo" said Tsunade

" I'm sorry we didn't get to you first. none of us were at the festival since it promotes violence to our favorite knuckleheaded ninja so we only just got word and we're here to help." said Kakashi nonchalantly.

"You can't take that whole mob by yourselves." said Naruto

"We don't plan to, just run as fast as you can and find a safe place to hide while we stall them, but I don't think the damage can be repaired Naruto this will probably be the last time you can set foot in the village, I'm so sorry." said Tsunade tears creping into her eyes

"You have nothing to be sorry about Baa-chan there was nothing we could do." said a sad Naruto.

"Fine but run now I don't what you to hear what I'm going to say to get them not to chase you. I'm afraid that you might be hurt by it even if it is just a lye. now go." said Tsunade.

Naruto was helped up by Iruka and he ran into the forest outside the gate disappearing into the darkness. The group turned around to face the crowd who was now in eyesight. Only Tsunade still looked into the forest wiping away her tears.

"Goodbye and sorry my grandson, be good and healthy wherever you go" she whispered to herself

"Show time Hokage-sama" said Anko

The crowd led by some of the Konoha 12 made to the gates and were more than angry that the Hokage had let the demon brat go.

"what is the meaning of this Hokage-sama how could you let the demon go" yelled Hinata which surprised the Sensei's and Tsunade.

Tsunade steeled her reserve and turned around and punched the ground with all of her might creating a huge crater and cracking the ground beneath the crowds feet.

"YOU IDIOTS DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" yelled Tsunade sending shivers down the spines of the crowd as they froze.

"but how can you justify keeping that demon alive." yelled a villager

"who said I would want to keep it alive. Do you know what would happen if you had killed it with conventional methods." said Tsunade coldly

"it would die what are you getting at." said Kiba

"no it wouldn't have died if you had stabbed it. you would have released the seal bringing the Kyuubi back to it's original form." said Tsunade.

The crowd instantly went pale and gasps and whispers were heard through out the crowd.

"It is true. The Third set up the law so less people would attack it and lower the chances of it being released. The group of shinobi in front of you are a special task force that has been studying a way to permanently deal with the demon. They were about a year or two away from developing a seal that would've done the job but now that it's gone you've made it more difficult to finish the job and increased the possibility that the demon will be released before a seal can be made. This task force is responsible for the demon now and any attacks on it with out my consent is considered an act that endangers Konoha and the perpetrators will be punished by death. Now disperse I want the streets empty for the rest of the night now leave." said the Hokage with confidence and power appropriate to her position.

The crowd quickly dispersed and soon the bustling village resembled a ghost town only the occasional stray cat and dog wandered the streets. After everyone had left the six shinobi that stood by Tsunade let out a breath of relief. Her entourage didn't know what the Hokage had planed to stop the mob and were surprised at what she said. They then understood why she didn't want Naruto to hear those words but it seemed that the planed had worked and would prevent anyone from attacking the boy.

"good plan Hokage-sama it seems that you have given Naruto a good chance to get away." said Iruka

"no it wasn't a good plan." said Tsunade as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean you just got everyone to not hunt down or even kill Naruto how is that not a good thing." said Asuma.

Tsunade then broke down into a full blown bawl something none but Shizune had ever seen. She hadn't cried this hard since her lover Dan died on the battle field.

"I had to say those horrible things about him, I called him a demon, a monster, I said IT instead of him. What would he think if he heard that. I hope he didn't hear, he would feel even more betrayed if he did." said Tsunade in between gasp of air as she cried.

The group knew that the boy meant everything to the women and the act she just did probably hurt her very much. Most of them had heard her talk about the boy. How she was proud to be one of his precious people if not the most precious. They soon tried to comfort the women who sobbed away.

"you had to do what was right to protect him, no matter how convincing your argument for him not being a demon he still would've been hunted. Now they won't touch him for fear of something that won't happen." said Shizune.

The blonde Hokage centered herself and her tears slowed to a like trickle and stood up.

"I know it's still hard, he's my little ball of sunshine and I don't know when I'll get to see him again. I want who ever is responsible for those flyers found and brought to interrogation but reserve them for me handle. I'm calling it a night but before I turn in." she said as she turned around to face the shinobi with a sadistic eyes

"you are to bring in the Konoha 12 to my office tomorrow I want to have a nice discussion with them." she said in an uncharacteristic sweet voice.

The group shuddered they knew full well the young shinobi were in a world of hurt tomorrow. They all then dispersed to get sleep and pray for Naruto wherever he ends up.

Naruto kept running through the canopy of the forest hoping that the plan Tsunade had would work. The pain of his wounds had receded but mostly due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. But he was now experiencing pain of a different type, a type that no amount of adrenaline would numb. All of the memories with his former friends was now broken and replaced with their actions of the evening. Soon the adrenaline rush subsided and he felt full blown agony. His strength left his body and as his hit the ground he allowed himself to cry in agony both physically and emotionally. He knew his dream was dead he would never become Hokage he would never get respect or love he was now cursed to a life of loneliness.

Somewhere else in that very forest walked a man with long spiky white hair giggling excessively as he wrote words down on a little notebook. The man was none other than Jiraiya the frog sennin and he was now finishing his grand masterpiece in the Icha Icha Paradise series.

"this is going to be the best work I've ever made" he said to no one in particular

He then put the note book back into one of his pockets and as he did he patted a scroll in an adjacent pocket. It was Naruto's 17th birthday present. A scroll that contained a note from the boys father and the instructions and notes on all of the mans techniques. Jiraiya had promised his former pupil to give the note and techniques to the boy on his 17th birthday and even though it was a day late he thought it would be better since he wouldn't have the festival looming over the head of the boy depressing him. Suddenly he heard a loud cry of pain that sounded very familiar. He quickly changes direction and ran strait to the source of the sound. As he made it to a clearing his eyes went wide with horror as he saw his student laying on the ground in nothing but his boxers a shrunken sticking out of his back and a pool of blood underneath him. He quickly ran over to boy and started removing the shrunken.

"Naruto what happened" said Jiraiya his eyes full of concern.

Naruto looked up and saw the face of his perverted sensei and now sensing a shoulder to cry on he let everything out.

"Ero-sennin the law was broken and everyone found out. Everyone including my friends attacked me, now I'm all alone again, I've lost everything I've ever worked for." said Naruto as tears fell like a torrent from his eyes.

Jiraiya went over and hugged the boy trying his best to comfort him. Soon after the boy stopped crying Jiraiya started to dress his wounds. the entire time Naruto was quiet and still. This struck a heartstring saddening Jiraiya seeing his bright and happy student so depressed. After having his wounds dressed and receiving an outfit matching his sensei's Naruto broke the silence.

"what do I do now" said Naruto softly almost in a whisper voice.

"I don't know kid why don't you go to sleep, you've had a hell of a night. I'll try thinking up something ok." said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded meekly and made his way to a sleeping bag. After the boy had drifted to sleep Jiraiya sat underneath a tree on the opposite side of the campsite with a map trying to figure out safe place for the boy. Quickly the map had a large number of X's on it as he eliminated different places to hide the boy. Suna, wave, snow, bird and flower were out due to how they couldn't help the boy if Akatsuki or Konoha found out he resided there. The other major ninja villages would try to use him as weapon against Konoha. It seemed that the entire ninja world had it out for the boy. He didn't know what to do and so in a fit of frustration he slammed his hand down on the map and gritted his teeth. As he removed his hand from the map he saw a penciled in line and dot in the northern mountains an area he hadn't visited in nearly ten years. As he looked at the markings a grin came on his face. And quickly he took out a sealing scroll.

"I hope I still have it" he said to himself.

He then unsealed a large bag that had "gifts from villages I've saved" on it and he quickly searched the bag throwing out a wide array of items ranging from weapons to nude pictures of grateful women. Finally he found the object he was searching for. He picked up a small dusty scroll with the words Forget-Me-Not Valley Deed. He then resealed the rest of the objects and pocketed the scroll and looked at the boy.

"It might be a different life then a ninja but I know that the people will welcome you with open arms and maybe you'll find happiness there" said Jiraiya as he looked at the boy and went to sleep. a long journey awaited the two and they would need to leave early the next mourning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Valley of ForgetMeNot

**Blonde Hair Under a Harvest Moon**

**Chapter 2  
The Valley of Forget-Me-Not**

Early the next mourning Naruto was woken from his slumber by the old pervert. The old hermit had a wide smile something Naruto found calming. Naruto knew that Jiraiya had found out something and was eager to help him.

"did you figure something out Ero-sennin" asked Naruto

"Why yes I did after I looked my map over three or four times I came to a conclusion" said Jiraiya

"what is that?" asked Naruto

"The entire shinobi world hates your guts there is no where in the shinobi world you can live in happily" said Jiraiya with a smirk

"then why are you so happy I'm screwed" yelled Naruto

The outburst made Jiraiya smile even more this was the Naruto he knew and loved.

"I'm happy because I know a place that is outside the world of shinobi" said Jiraiya

He unfurled his map and showed Naruto the hand drawn line in-between the mountain range far away from the nearest shinobi nation.

"It is called Forget-Me-Not valley as far as I know I've being the only shinobi to enter the village. About ten years ago I saved them from a bunch of bandits after I got lost in the mountains. it's a tiny coastal farming community so to thank me they gave me a deed to a farm out there and said if I ever want to settle down I could." said Jiraiya.

"so I would be a farmer" said Naruto

"Yes but that doesn't mean you should stop training yourself someday they might need someone like you but a life of a farmer is not all bad." said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at the man unconvinced. The change from shinobi; a killer for hire to a farmer; a caregiver, was quite a transformation.

"plus have you heard about what farmers daughters do." said Jiraiya with a lecherous grin

"Shut up you pervert! Besides, despite that the place sounds nice, once they find out what I am they'll do the same thing the village did." said Naruto sadly

Jiraiya looked at the boy he was obviously scared and nervous about people now. One could hardly blame him though considering the night he had been through. Jiraiya's face went serious and he looked down at the boy.

"Naruto I know these people and I can promise you one thing. If they found out about the fox they could give a rats ass they understand the concept of a Jinchuuriki and if anything the sympathize with them. So why don't we head there so you can live a better life." Said Jiraiya

"How do you know" said Naruto

"Because I do please can you trust me on this one." said Jiraiya.

"How can I trust anyone. over half the people I trust tried to kill me last night. So what makes you any different." yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya stopped as he thought what he should say next. He was originally going to tell Naruto about his relation to him after he gave Naruto the scroll. But as Jiraiya looked at the boy whose asking for some conformation that he could trust the old pervert. Jiraiya decided now would be the best.

"because I'm you Godfather" said Jiraiya in whisper

"what?" said Naruto

"I'm your godfather, in fact I was coming to the village to give you this" said Jiraiya as he handed a scroll to the boy.

"your father told me to give it to you when you turn 17, he also told me to have you grow up in the village, if I had known your fate would have been this I would've taken you and broken that promise. but the third said he could handle it and I needed to maintain the spy network for Konoha so I left it to him." said Jiraiya

Naruto was shocked here his sensei was telling him he was a part of his family. Tears fell as he looked at his sensei with eyes full of hurt. Guilt then racked its way through Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you tell me when we first meet that you were my godfather" said Naruto

"because you would've asked about your father and he had clear instructions not to tell you until you were 17. Also you were young back then you would've yelled at the top of you lungs at me and most likely hate me for abandoning you. You needed training to protect yourself so I chose to hide it. Looking back at those decisions they just add to the list of failures I have." said a guilt stricken Jiraiya.

Naruto then got up and stare coldly into the eyes of Jiraiya. The white haired man cringed waiting for the rant Naruto would unleash.

"don't ever say that training me was a mistake and failure" yelled Naruto

Jiraiya looked at the boy surprised that instead of saying I hate you it was in essence a thank you.

"If it hadn't been for your training I would have had to spend three more years in that village. Plus I wouldn't know what it's like to have a grandfather that's always there for me. And if I got nothing other then that out of my training, it would still be a success." finished Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at the boy with gratitude, despite that it sounded like an angry rant it was a very sincere thank you and I trust you. He then packed the giant scroll to his back.

"so you want to try Forget-Me-Not valley out" said Jiraiya with a grin on his face

Naruto merely nodded back and joined his sensei. The boy was still nervous but he seemed more optimistic. Maybe just maybe the valley would be the place for Naruto. A place we he would find some true genuine happiness.

The two travelers headed north towards the northern mountain range. The range was one of the highest and most desolate places in the world. As far as anybody knew no one had come out of that mountain range alive. This was why it was the border of the shinobi world if shinobi feared to cross the range then it was too dangerous to visit let alone inhabit.

As Naruto looked at the ranges he was scared. It had taken them a couple of months to make it to the range and now the mountains winter storms were screaming. Snow and sleet were the site that welcomed the two travelers.

"Are you insane why do we have to go through the mountains in the winter." yelled Naruto

"because it makes us harder to track remember this is outside the shinobi countries so you won't be tracked down by hunter-nins and Akatsuki. But if they saw us go in during the summer they might have followed us in making Forget-Me-not valley a useless hideout." replied Jiraiya.

With such a valid argument Naruto could not reply and simply followed the hermit into the mountain range. The trek was extreme, the cold made their muscles numb to the point where they felt like slabs of dead meat they had to carry around. The blizzards made visibility almost zero and the sleet burnt their faces.

Naruto felt like they were going in a circles but every time he asked if they were lost Jiraiya merely told him that was a good thing since he was the only one who knew the way and any pursuers would most likely wander until they starved to death. A month had past since the two had entered the mountain range and it was now officially the middle of winter. This only brought more intense blizzards and colder temperatures and Naruto was now questioning his decision to go with his perverted sensei. As far as the blonde could tell they were still stuck in the mountains but Jiraiya kept saying it would get better.

Then slowly but surely the weathers intensity started to decrease. Soon blizzards and hard wind turned to flurries and soft breezes. Then the snow disappeared altogether the cold still remained but is was much more bearable even so much that temperate plants could grow in the weather. Then sound of the coastline could be heard.

"we're almost there just over this hill and across the bridge." said Jiraiya

"about time I thought you were lost the entire time." said Naruto.

"do you doubt me so much. Come on I'm the manliest man in the world. traversing these mountain is child's play for me." said Jiraiya as he did a little jig

"you're also the biggest pervert in the world and with amount of times you've been hit in the head because of it I'm still surprised your brain still works." deadpanned Naruto.

Jiraiya stopped his jig a glared at the boy

"your mean you know that" pouted Jiraiya

The two then went into a staring contest and broke into silent laughter and continued over the hill. As the went down the other side of the hill Naruto got his first look at his new home. It was a quaint little town but it had a warm cozy felling to it. As they crossed the bridge Naruto looked down at the waterfall beneath it. The view allowed one to see the river turn into a bay in the ocean further down the stream. As the two headed into town Naruto saw the small assortment of buildings, everything a town needed, a doctors office, an inn/restaurant, a bar, and a few residential houses and an open air market. It was quite early in the mourning and the little town had yet to wake up so the two quietly made it through the town and started up a hilly road that ran parallel to the river.

After climbing the hill for a short while they took a left and came to a small plateau that had be carved out of the hillside. The perimeter of the property was lined with trees to make it seem like it was secluded despite the fact that it was not a far walk from the rest of the town. A barn and fodder silo with a fenced pasture stood in the middle of the farm. With plots of land meant for crop growing on along with a chicken house were placed on the far edge of the property. On the edge close to them were some old buildings. a food storage building and a tool shop for holding farm equipment in. Finally off in the corner of the property where the buildings end and the crops begin, stood a shack of a house. It was plainly obvious that the shack had seen better days and was probably condemned.

"how am I supposed to live here the house is falling apart." asked Naruto.

"You're right I know what we should do." said Jiraiya

The man walked over to the building and slammed his hand to the ground using a Doton Jutsu to destroy the house.

"why you do that for now I don't even have that" yelled Naruto.

"would you quiet down you'll wake up the entire town and besides you're going to build a new one anyway." said Jiraiya

He then to out a sealing scroll and released the contents. A large bundle of construction timbers and other building supplies appeared in front of the duo. Jiraiya then pulled out some blueprints for a house and handed them to the blonde.

"You use the Kage no Bushin and you'll have it built within the week." Said Jiraiya.

As Naruto looked at the blue prints the two heard a voice coming from the road.

"who's over there that is private property ." said the voice.

"I know its private property I own the damn place" said Jiraiya

"yeah right I know the person that owns this place personally and his name is… Jiraiya?" said the man

"in the flesh, I'm glad to see that your still around Griffin" said Jiraiya

The two older men walked towards each other and shook hands.

"so finally settling down Jiraiya." Griffin asked.

"nope I decided to give the property to a person less fortunate than myself. Griffin I would like to introduce you to the new owner of this farm Naruto Uzamaki." said Jiraiya as he motioned for Naruto to come over.

Naruto timidly made his way over to the man. Griffin was a burly brown haired man with a thick goatee and strong arms that knew the meaning of a long days work. Naruto put out his hand extending a handshake to Griffin.

"nice to meet you sir" said Naruto uncharacteristically polite.

"Nice to meet you young man." replied Griffin

"Griffin here is one of the village elders so he knows how the village works better than anyone." said Jiraiya.

Naruto merely nodded and showed his respects to the man quietly

"a shy quiet boy is he" said Griffin

"Hardly once he gets settled in he'll be loud and extremely outspoken" said Jiraiya

"what's that supposed to mean" yelled Naruto pointing an accusing finger at the old hermit

"see what I mean, anyways I was wondering if you could help the boy settle in. help him get the farm set up and everything" said Jiraiya

"yeah sure in fact tomorrow we got a livestock ship bringing animals and supplies he should be able to buy some and I'll show him around town." replied Griffin

"Livestock ship where does it come from." asked Naruto

"it trades with the elemental shinobi countries we import goods we can't produce and bring in new livestock to prevent inbreeding and we export goods to get a little extra money brought into the village." answered Griffin.

Naruto froze as he at the mentioning that a ship comes to port. He then glared daggers at his pervert sensei before jumping at the man attempting to hit the hermit.

"you made me walk through that entire mountain range in the winter when we could've just got on a ship and rode here." yelled Naruto.

After a brief struggle Jiraiya grabbed the boy by his collar and raised him to his eye level

"the reason we did not go through the port is it was to risky. The ship is disguised like a ship from the lighting country so no one will know where the ship is truly from. If someone we didn't want seeing us saw us get on that ship then there would be a large chance they try to find out where it goes and next thing you know, missing-nins, bandits, and god know what else would start flooding the bay here and good-bye Forget-Me-Not." said Jiraiya.

Naruto now released from Jiraiya grip calmed down. He had to agree with the logic but something told the blonde that Jiraiya just like to torture him and what better way then to be dragged threw a dangerous mountain range in the middle of winter.

"good now that you've calmed down why don't you take a look around while Griffin and I get the documents to finalize transfer of owner ship over to you. Meet us at the bridge in about an hour and the documents will be official alright." said Jiraiya

As the two men walked off Naruto walked towards the building of his farm and his new home. Once the two men were out of earshot the blonde, Griffin decided to ask if the boy was who he thought it was.

"Jiraiya is that the boy from you home village, the one that holds the fox." asked Griffin

Jiraiya could only let out a sigh

"yes he is, some bad things happened a couple of months back" said Jiraiya.

"what happened" asked Griffin

"there was a law in Konoha that no one was to speak about Naruto's tenant to the people of his generation so he could have a chance an a happy life. unfortunately some one broke the law and all the friends he had betrayed him and attacked him in the middle of the night. When I found him he was running for his life shrunken stuck in his back and he had broken ribs. I knew I needed a place for him where he could live happily and I thought Forget-Me-Not would be a good choice." said Jiraiya

"don't worry the people here understand what a jinchuuriki is and will welcome him with open arms. With the stories you told us of the boy we couldn't help but feel for the boy." said Griffin.

"that's good to hear but I still think it might be a good idea if he was the one to tell them. He's a little scared of people having his trust. Who could blame the poor kid being stabbed in the back like that. So could you keep his tenant a secret ok." said Jiraiya.

"that would be fine. He'll tell everyone when he is ready but I would like to tell him I know of his situation to show that we don't fear what he is." said Griffin

"that would fine, we'll do it when I give him the papers on the bridge." said Jiraiya.

The two then went to Griffins home and got the paperwork in order, it did not take very long and soon the two were in Griffins Bar enjoying some drinks and catching up.

Back at the farm Naruto had decide to look around a get used to his new home. As he searched the tool shed and shop he found that he had all the tools needed to work the fields, everything from hoes to milking machines. As he searched the next building he found multiple freezers that were used to store food, each one labeled for the type of good, a meat locker with a butcher block, vegetable freezer, even a refrigerator designed for milk. He also found a small bedroom setup for guest and work hands. He was glad he had a bed to sleep in before he got his house built. He then moved to the barn, stalls that could house anything from a pig to a cow were present with a alley in the middle that would allow him to herd the animals out into the pasture for exercise. He then lastly looked at the chicken house. it was in essence just a shed but it had water and feeding troughs along with and incubator to keep eggs warm to hatch into new chicks.

The hour had soon passed and Naruto made it to the bridge to pick up the papers. As he made it to the bridge he saw the two men looking out to the ocean from the bridge.

"I envy you Naruto you now have access to this view any time you want." said Jiraiya

Jiraiya then handed a scroll marked Uzamaki farm deed to the boy then ruffled his hair.

"she's your problem now boy, I'll come back to check up on you once in while but I need to be going." said Jiraiya

"can't you stay until tomorrow and then you can leave on the boat" said Naruto sadness in his eyes.

"you know I can't do that Naruto. if I did that someone might notice me and might find out where the boat is from namely Akatsuki." said Jiraiya

Naruto upon hearing the name of the organization after him looked at Griffin scared that he would ask questions.

"Naruto I know about the Kyuubi I could tell because you match the description that Jiraiya gave me when he was last here. Don't worry no one else knows and you can tell them when you are ready they will not fear you. In fact I wouldn't surprised if they admire you for going through so much and turning out the way you do." said Griffin

Naruto merely nodded and gave the man a silent thanks before he turned his attention to Jiraiya. He walked up to the man and gave him a hug. As Jiraiya returned it he could feel the boy shaking. Jiraiya knew the boy saw him as his only remaining safety net and now it would soon be gone. This thought sadden and gave pride to Jiraiya. He was sadden that he was the cause of the boys nervousness but was also prideful that the boy trusted him so much that he would react like this to his departure. As he broke it he ruffled the blondes hair one more time.

"Naruto, be strong, be healthy and find happiness Ok." said Jiraiya.

"I will, Jiraiya-sensei" said Naruto

Jiraiya smiled and turned away from the boy and headed over the hill. The hermit was slightly water eyed that Naruto would make sure that the last words he heard were ones that show he respected him and cherished him as an important person in his life. Right before he disappeared over the hill he turned around and gave one final wave to Naruto and Griffin.

"it's times like this I'm glad to have the honor of calling that kid my Godson." Jiraiya said to himself as he made the trek back through the mountains.

Naruto waved to the old man until he couldn't see him any more.

"he's a good man isn't he." said Griffin

"if by good man you mean perverted, lazy, money grabbing, catcalling, loyal and kind then yes he is a good man." said Naruto.

Griffin chuckled at the answer he had received from the boy. Hopefully the boy would find a good life here.

"good I'll come by and get you up early so you can get everything you need for the farm tomorrow." said Griffin

"good I'll see you then." said Naruto.

The two parted ways and soon Naruto made it to his farm as he made his way into the small bed in the food storage building he shifted to his side.

"goodnight home" were the last words he uttered before he drifted to sleep.


	3. AN On hold

**AN- number one I am real sorry for writing this. I have been on the other end of of stories I would love to see put on hold and it does infuriate me. I made the mistake of starting other stories while i have one going already and I found that if I try to balance the three the quality goes down dramatically. so I will be putting Blonde Hair Under a Harvest Moon & Lost Trust and a Villages Loss on hold while I work on Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage. I hope to be close to finishing Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage by this summer and then I can work on one the other two. To those fans of the other two especially Lost Trust and a Villages Loss(you guys have been some of my most loyal and devoted fans) I can only give my heartfelt apologies and hope you are not to angry at me although I can truly understand if you are. However give Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage a read and hopefully you can enjoy it when you are waiting for the next chapter of the other two come out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Daaman**


End file.
